Problem: $\left(-2x - 2\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(-2x - 2\right)\left(-2x - 2\right)$ $= -2x \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right) - 2 \cdot \left(-2x - 2\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot -2 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( 4x + 4x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + 8x + \left( -2 \cdot -2 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + 8x + 4$